Echion
The capitcal city of Geondis, with close to 50000 inhabitants, making it the biggest city out there. Echion has many districts in it. Most of the outer districts are farmlands. Other noteworthy districts are the harbor district, the city centre and numerous residential districts. The city is well guarded at all times, and is surrounded by a pretty sizeable white brick wall, blocking entrance to the city. There are 2 main gates, one at the harbor and one towards the Alum Plains. Points of Interest Guild of Echion The entire city's origin lies within this guild. The Guild of Echion consists of three large buildings. The three leaders of the combat branch are also the governing power of the city. Everyone within the city knows of the guild, and it's influence goes well beyond just Aridor. Tunn and Ellion are controlled by the Guild of Echion as well. One can apply at the guild and have a big chance of entering, since a wide variety of skills are being accepted within the guild, not only adventurers. In the main building, Tuur is always willing the help people on their way. Prison & Guard Outpost The guards of Echion have their outpost right next to the Echio Prisons. They are both located at the West part of the wall, next to the Alum Plains entrance to the city. The city and prisons are guarded at all times, guards patrolling around the city, even at night. Some districts have a tighter security as others. The Captain of the guards, Barnham, can often be found at his office within the Guard Outpost. Fairly Metal (Blacksmith & Enchanter) This place used to be run by Gajeel and Levi, but was closed down in early 13103 when they left for their faraway homeland. Gajeel was a blacksmith who made both armors and weapons, while Levi did enchantments on them and worked to cash register. Pahh Inn & sPahh Run by the goofy Kaah Pahh and Keeh Pohh, this inn attracts a lot of low- to midtier customers. What gives this inn its uniqueness, is that it has a spa built adjecent to it, which is acceccible from within the inn as well. * 4x 2 person room - 10 gold/night * 3x 4 person room - 20 gold/night * 2x 6 person room - 30 gold/night Vianova is allowed one free drink for every party member each night they stay at this inn because of a bribe by Balik. Merle Inn This in is run by Merle, who is a want-to-be magician. He always tries to amuse customers with his fake magical tricks. He's got his mind set on money, and that is showing when one sees the rent prices for a room at the inn. People still tend to stay the night and come over for drinks, since this inn has a special kind of charm to it for sure. * 6x 2 person room - 15 gold/night * 2x 4 person room - 25 gold/night * 2x 6 person room - 35 gold/night Gemini (Gemstore) This is your store for all things that can be delved from the ground. It is a big open warehouse, whose owner is Pearle. Inside the warehouse she stores a wide variety of ores and gems, which are all for sale and are used by various craftsmen throughout the city. Bam's Leather A store specialized in the buying and selling of leathers. It is the go-to place for people of all over Aridor to buy their quality leathers. Need a specific kind of leather or hide? Odds are that Bam has it in stock! Bella's Jewellery The most reputable jeweller in the city is Bella. She is known for completing many work orders from nobles all around. She is a one-woman-team and because of this, always has a queue of orders to work through. If you want to have something custom made, it will either take a while to complete, or cost you a bunch of extra gold for added priorities. Everything made under the Bella brand is finely quality checked, and has the appropriate price tag to go with it. Casino A popular place for many people in Echion, is this casino run by Flip. Weapons aren't allowed within the casino itself, and need to be put into lockers if one takes weapons with them anyway. There's 3 games being played in the casino at all times, those being; Avandra's Favor, Gambit of Ord and Blackjack. Other games may be played at times as well, but those three will always be present. One needs to have 10 gold on them, and be dressed properly in order to be granted access to the casino. Potion stores Lovely Liquids A small potion store run by Linda, who sells a small variety of low tier potions. The store is located pretty nicely along one of Echion's more busy roads, and thus this store sees a lot of customers. As a result of this, the stock is always very limited. Vianova once locked her in the Amulet of Souls, and is currenty avoiding this store because of that. Potty Potions Owned by Joren. The store is located in a shady part of town and usually doesn't see many visitors. The store is often the target of robberies because of the location it is in, and the shopkeep being pretty old. He sells a small amount of low tier potions.. Billy's Potions A potion store that doesn't see all to many customers due to its poorly chosen location. The store itself does offer some surprisingly nice potions at times, but more often than not Billy only sells low-tier potions. Bow stores Strung Echion's most well-known specialized bow store has to be this one. The owner is Fatima, who knows a lot about archery and bows. As per Nova's request, Fatima will try to hunt down more magical bows to sell in order to improve sales in her store. Magical Item-stores Magical Cornerstore (Magical Items) This store lies in a shadier part of town, and is run by Sij'Rin. It is thought by the members of Vianova. mainly Shadow, that this store is one big scam and sells broken or false magical items. Sij'Rin is not in good standing with the members of Vianova. Polaroid Owned by Ko, this is known to be a pawn shop where a lot of junk is sold, and the occasional magical item as well. Mr. Ko really likes selling his "relics" that are of great value to him, making him a pain to bargain with. Noteworthy NPCs * Barnham - Head of the guards of Echion * Bella - Jeweller, owner of Bella's Jewellery * Tuur - Receptionist at the Guild of Echion ... Add more names here if you deem them noteworthy History of Echion Echion was founded a long time ago, when a bunch of adventurers went sailing and ended up on Geondis. It is said that those were the very first people to set foot on all of Geondis. They set up camp and called it Wespor. It grew out to be a fine city, but was attacked by a dragon. Due to the attack, a lot of people lost their lives and homes, and people travelled all over to find new homes, settling new towns in the process. A big part of what once was Wespor moved the shores, and founded the current Echion. Echion created a guild that rewarded adventurers with food, fame and fortune. This in turn attracted a lot people to go live near these heroes. This made it so that Echion kept on growing and growing, until it became the city we know it as today. Due to the stream of people moving to Echion, paths emerged between towns that are still relevant to this date. A notable trade route emerged between Echion and Grenhold. Grenhold needed protection from wildlife by adventureres, and this trade route deemed very useful for travel for those adventurers as well. By doing this, the Guild of Echion's influence over the region also kept growing and growing, because everyone needed or wanted their help.